The Uchiha Chronicles
by HatakeSukura
Summary: Kouen Uchiha is Sasuke and Itachi's half brother, see the events that unfold through his point of view up until Sasuke's betrayal, then the real story begins when he joins his older brother in the Akatsuki. yaoi,incest ita/oc sasu/oc ita/sas side pairing
1. info

the first chapter will be when he is 13 and will be the day the Uchiha massacre occured and will go into more detail about Kouen and his past.

name:Uchiha Kouen

age:16

village:Konohagakure

rank:Anbu

mask/codename:mask is a wolf and codename is KageOkami(shadow wolf)

Family

Father:Uchiha Fugaku

Mother:unknown

Brothers:Uchiha Itachi(half brother), Uchiha Sasuke(half brother)

Looks (pics on my profile page)

Hair:black with choppy layers shoulder length in the back and middle length bangs in the front

face:looks exactly like Uchiha Madara

body:athletic and well toned but not too muscled

Background

was left on Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha's door step when he was 2 months old with a note attached explaining that he was Fugaku's son and about his blood through his mother and why it was too dangerous for her to keep him and that she hopes they will love him and take care of him like they do Itachi.

after finding him they ran blood tests and they all came back positive to being Fugaku's son.  
after that they had no other option but to try to keep him a secret, it would be bad if word got out about the Uchiha clan leader being unfaithful so they kept him locked up in the compound until he was old enough to start training to be a ninja.  
during that time he never had any contact with any other person besides Fugaku, they would not let him see his brothers and Mikoto refused to even so much as look at him saying he was an "impurity to the Uchiha clan".  
he quickly showed signs of being a prodigy with skills that were on par with Itachi, he was placed in the ninja academy at age 6 and graduated at the age of 8 as well as activating his sharingan at that age.  
when he graduated the academy the Uchiha clan decided he was too much of an liability to the clan so they cast him out to survive on his own, it was then that he met Hatake Kakashi and was taken in by him.  
he then became a Chunnin when he was 9, mastered the sharingan at age 10 and become a Jonin when he was 11 he then became an anbu at 12 and was assingned as a member of Itachi's squad, the newly acquainted brothers became an unstoppable team up for until the Uchiha Massacre hat happened when he was 13.  
after the incident he decided to leave the village for a while so he stopped being a ninja and instead became a singer for a popular visual kei band, he traveled the world for almost 2 years but finally decided to return to Konoha and join the Anbu again.  
after that he confronted Sasuke about being his brother and moved in with him in his apartment in Konoha.


	2. Aishiteru

yo Sukura-Chan here this is the first chapter of my story based off of the one-shot Kouen Uchiha Alone in the Akatsuki Hideout. just wanted to remind everyone that this story contains yaoi and incest so if you dont like it then dont read. also I use alot of Japanese words and phrases so if you dont like that then let me know and I will atleast try to put the meaning of the words in the end of the chapter. I accept constructive criticism but flames will be fed to Kisame for breakfast ^^

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto but I do own Kouen and the plot of this story, if anyone steals either of them then you get to deal with a pissed off Sukura-chan ^^

Kouen Uchiha was most definantly not a morning person but today he found himself rising at the crack of dawn.  
he glances at the clock to see that it is only 6:00AM but he decides to just haul his butt out of bed and get an early start for he is too anxious to attempt sleeping any longer.  
'today is the day, is he really going to go through with it' he thinks to himself while walking into his closet.  
he throws on his anbu uniform and straps his sword Senshi to his back and proceeds to walk out of his bedroom and into the living room of the 2 room flat he shares with Konoha's resident copy ninja.

"ohayo gozaimasu otou-san" he says as he takes a seat at the breakfast bar, Kakashi turns around and throws an energy bar at Kouen.

"ohayo, man your up early today Kouen are you feeling ok?"

"yeah I just couldnt sleep, and honestly Kakashi an energy bar? if I didnt go and stop at Ichiraku's on my way to the Hokage's office then I would die of hunger!"

he says while waving his arms around to prove his point. Kakashi gives him a stern look and then huffs.  
"well sorry, but if you want a gormet breakfast then either cook it yourself or hire us a flippin maid, there is no way I am even attempting at cooking anything other then instant ramen"  
"well mabe if you would finally get yourself a girlfriend then we could get all the home cooked food we want, heck even Iruka would do, the man can sure cook"  
Kouen says while pouting which just makes Kakashi laugh and blow him off with a wave of his hand.  
"if I found myself someone then you would be getting alot less sleep since you would be kept up all night with sounds of our 'love making' "  
he says with an obvious smirk under his mask. Kouen's eyes widen "ack too much information"  
Kakashi smirk's even wider.  
"hehe I thought so"

after finishing his energy bar and chugging down a glass of apple juice Kouen heads out to the Hokage's office, deciding to skip on his breakfast at Ichiraku's for he doesnt think he can hold down a big breakfast today.  
the feeling of apprehension gets stronger the more he thinks about what is supposed to happen today and what he can do to stop it.  
after what seems like hours when in reality was only 15 minutes he reaches the doors to the Hokage's office and sees a figure leaning against the wall infront of it.

"aniki, how are you feeling today?"  
Itachi turns to look at him "I am feeling fine Otouto, you shouldnt be here tho the Hokage wanted this meeting to remain private"  
he says giving Kouen a pointed look as he finishes the sentence which Kouen chose to ignore.  
"aniki your not really going to go through with it are you? there are other ways that the village can deal with the situation"  
he says with his eyes begging Itachi to reconsider.  
"let me do it Itachi! I have alot less to lose then you do, I dont feel for them like you do..."  
he says his eyes traveling to the floor.  
"I was ordered to do this Kouen, I have already killed Shunsui and aquired the Manekyou Sharingan there is no going back for me"  
he says wih a tone of finality in his voice.  
"and what about after huh? what are your plans then Itachi"  
it is Itachi's turn to look at the floor.  
"I wont be able to stay here afterwards...."  
he says trailing off in a whisper. Kouen's eyes widen "then take me with you, if I cant do the task for you then atleast let me help you after!"  
Itachi shakes his head then looks up and gives Kouen a sympathetic look.  
"I cant do that Kouen, you still have a chance at a good life here and Kakashi would be heart broken if you left, and besides I need you to look after Sasuke for me"  
Kouen immediatley looks up at the sound of their younger brothers name.  
"then your...."  
"yes Kouen I plan on leaving Sasuke alive, he has no idea of the evils of our clan and I couldnt bear it if he was punished for their wrong doing"

before Kouen can say anything back the doors to the Hokage's office swing open and the Sandaime calls out "ahh Itachi and Kouen I am so glad your here"  
he says as he beckons them inside. they walk in to find that the Hokage was not alone, sitting in the office was both the Village elders and Danzo the leader of Anbu Root.  
"Kouen I am glad that you came early, the village of Akanuma near the border to the Land of Rain has seen some mercenary ninja around the area and has requested we send someone to take care of the problem so I am sending you, be ready to leave in 30 minutes I want this taken care of as quick as possible"  
Kouen looks at him and then turns his gaze to Itachi wondering if he should refuse the mission so he can be there when Itachi finishes his mission. Itachi sees this and shakes his head urgeing Kouen to go with his eyes. finally he makes a decision 'if I leave now and hurry I should be back before nightfall then I can leave with Itachi'  
"Hai Sandaime-sama I will leave as soon as possible"

he says while turning and walking to the door, as he passes by Itachi he whispers only loud enough for him to hear "aishiteru nii-sama"  
and then walks out to get ready for his mission praying to God that he will make it back in time.

(authors note)

ok short chapter but hey intro's are always short, so anyway let me know what you guys think so far! I'm off to bed now laters!


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, long time no see huh? well the reason I stopped updating is because I pretty much gave up on Naruto after Itachi died.  
so I have had no inspiration to sit infront of my computer and write about a now dead character. but alas inspiration has struck me again so I might actually be able to get the next chapter out and it will be beta'd yay! 


End file.
